I'm in Your Brains
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Written for the Quartie Ficathon!  The prompt was "Get out of my head!"  Just some glimpses into married Quartie life.  Houston, I think we just broke the fluff barrier.


**Written for this prompt from the Quinn/Artie Forum:**

_**"Get out of my head!"**_

**Just some glimpses into married Quartie life.**

"Babe, I really think you need to get some new socks the next time we go shopping," Quinn said, as they were lying in bed one evening watching tv.

"Get out of my head! I was just adding those to my mental shopping list two seconds ago," he said. "How did you know?"

"Well, maybe the fact that I can see your toe sticking out of your left one has something to do with it," she said, sitting up.

He grinned. "Yeah. I don't know how that keeps happening. I mean...it's not like my socks see much floor action, or anything like that."

Quinn giggled. "Well, maybe if you'd stop letting the dog playing with them, they'd last longer?"

"But he just looks sad when I say no," he replied. "It's just...I can't have him sad!"

She rolled her eyes. "If it's like this with the dog, I can't wait to see how it is when we have kids."

He grinned. "Well, I wouldn't let our kids chew on my socks. Unless they really, really wanted to."

She grinned back. "That's not going to happen."

**

* * *

**

"Artie, have you seen my..." Quinn was about to ask when she was cut off.

"Purse? Right here," he said, handing the small red bag to her.

"Get out of my head! How did you know that's what I was looking for?" she asked, smiling down at him.

"I just knew," he said. "You had that look."

"That look?" she questioned, pulling on her coat.

He nodded. "That 'I can't remember where I put my purse and I'm kind of freaking out but not really' look."

She kissed him, before heading towards the door. "Thanks. I'll be back before you are, I think. But, if not...I'll see you when I get home."

**

* * *

**

"Quinn, can you-"

"Please bring you more Kleenex?" she said, coming out of the bathroom, box in hand.

He flopped back on his pillow. "Get out of my head! How did you know that's what I was going to ask?"

She grinned. "I was hardly in your head. More like...you've been sick for two days, and you've already gone through two boxes of them. Plus, your nose sounds like it's completely plugged...not that hard to do the math on this one."

He sighed. "The next time I decide it's a good idea to kiss Puck and Rachel's daughter, no matter how little and cute she is, please remind me of this."

"You had no way of knowing she had a bit of a cold," she said, sitting down beside him and feeling his forehead. "She looked fine. And she's your goddaughter. You're supposed to kiss her. And she's one! It's not like she did this to you on purpose!"

He snorted. "A bit of a cold? The kid had the plague. And now I have it. Also, you think I don't know about the plague being spread by cute, innocent-looking babies?"

"Well, you sound better than you did yesterday," she said, smoothing out the blanket that was covering him. "So it can't be that bad. And you have a fever, so I'm just going to ignore the rest of what you just said."

He grinned. "I think I'd get better faster if you were lying here with me."

She grinned back. "No way, I don't want it!"

He sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll just be miserable by myself then."

**

* * *

**

"I didn't think I asked you to pick these up," Artie said, holding up a package of shoelaces. "Hold up. I didn't ask you...did I?"

She shook her head. "No, but they were on sale, and I just had a feeling you might need them."

He grinned. "Get out of my head, woman!"

She giggled. "I knew you'd say that. I wasn't in your head...I saw your shoes lying on the floor yesterday missing a lace. It wasn't hard to put the rest of those puzzle pieces together."

He laughed. "Good. Because, as much as I like this whole 'I'm in your head' thing, that would have been a little weird."

"Whatever," she said. "I think it's great."

**

* * *

**

Quinn was scrambling. She knew she'd forgotten something, but she couldn't remember what.

When she rounded the corner to go into the kitchen, she spied a picture stuck on the fridge. As she approached, she saw that it was a LOLcat, with the caption "I'm in UR brainz, stealin' UR thoughts!"

She grinned, removing the picture and turning it over. On the back, his scrawly script had written,

_Q: If you're reading this, then you're walking around trying to remember what you've forgotten. I have no idea what that might be, but I thought this would make you laugh. Yes...I am in your head, even when you don't know what you're looking for. _

_I thought maybe, from now on, we could just have a few copies of this picture lying around and hold them up like little signs when one of us is in the other's head. I just thought that would make life more interesting than just saying "Get out of my head!" It could be our thing. Or...one of our things._

_If you don't like this idea...Well, I really like it, so I hope you do too. Plus, this will educate our daughter early on about the joys of having LOLcats in your life._

_See you at 3. Our last sonogram...so excited! Don't let them start without me._

She smiled, holding the picture in her hands. As much as she loved that they always told one another to get out of each other's heads, maybe it was time for a bit of a change.

At least, for a while. She was pretty sure once their baby started talking, she would have to outlaw the LOLcats, to make sure she grew up speaking proper English.

As she headed out the door, she folded the picture, and put it in her purse. She had a feeling it would come in handy later.

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


End file.
